Santuário
by yumerin
Summary: Em meio ao apocalipse onde tudo se resume à sobrevivência, tentar se manter "humano" é a mais árdua das tarefas. Aviso: contém zumbis, armas, palavrões e SasuNaru.


A estática tremulou no silêncio do corredor de eletrônicos da loja por dois segundos antes da voz sussurrante de Shikamaru questionar, cautelosa:

- _O que você achou, Naruto?_

Abaixado atrás de uma torre precária de caixas empilhadas, Naruto apertou o botão lateral do walkie-talkie para responder, enquanto admirava um notebook branco, intacto, exposto na prateleira à sua frente. Sete semanas antes, teria movido montanhas para conseguir comprar um computador como aquele, só para poder jogar o novo MMORPG de ninjas que havia sido lançado recentemente. Agora, no entanto, estava apenas impressionado com o fato da máquina ainda estar inteira, em meio à loja em ruínas.

A lâmpada branca acima piscava intermitentemente. Não havia achado o gerador da loja, e assumira que ele ficava em algum andar subterrâneo. Estava tentado a procurá-lo e descobrir se funcionava com combustível – seu grupo possuía dois carros, e toda gasolina obtida era mais preciosa do que qualquer jóia encontrada pelas lojas abandonadas. No entanto, ainda não era louco o suficiente para sair andando a esmo em uma loja de departamentos naquela situação. As janelas e portas de vidro da loja deixavam a luz do sol entrar mas, pelo ângulo dos raios, calculava que a tarde já estava avançada e ele certamente não queria estar ali quando anoitecesse.

- Minha mochila está lotada de pilhas de todos os tamanhos que você imaginar. E baterias. Encontrei também os GPS que você tinha pedido, e peguei mais lanternas. E sabe o melhor de tudo? – ele sorriu para si mesmo, alisando, satisfeito, a mochila extra que havia pegado assim que começara a fazer "compras" por ali. – Mais walkies. Daqueles de alimentação solar.

O silêncio sepulcral do lugar fez a estática da resposta parecer o som de um teto de alumínio rachando, e Naruto precisou de todo seu autocontrole para não pular de susto. Olhou ao redor, procurando não fazer movimentos muito bruscos, enquanto Shikamaru respondia.

- _Ótimo._ – apesar de ter dito isso, a voz do rapaz não parecia nem um pouco animada com o relatório de espólios do amigo. Se ele não estivesse formando palavras coerentes, Naruto consideraria a hipótese de Shikamaru ser um _deles_. – _Achou o rádio e a antena?_

- Rádio sim, antena não, mas, saca só: peguei um Nintendo DS! Os jogos que o Kiba tem aí são o _Phoenix Wright_ e _o Elite Beat Agents_, tô certo? Peguei _Pokémon_ pra gente, também!

Após a estática, Naruto ouviu o suspiro pesado e paciente de Shikamaru, e reconheceu um comentário empolgado de Kiba ao fundo. Algo como, "Boa, raposão!".

- _E como você alimentar a bateria do videogame? _– Shikamaru perguntou, lentamente, como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

Naruto riu. Depois percebeu que havia feito barulho e tentou falar com o mínimo de decibéis necessários para que o aparelho captasse sua voz.

- Da mesma forma que você carrega aquele seu negocinho de ler livros, Shika. Ou seja, assim que a gente encontrar um lugar com energia elétrica. Mas deixa isso pra lá: quer mais alguma coisa daqui? Não me incomodaria de dar o fora dessa loja, tipo, _agora mesmo_.

O ângulo dos raios de sol já havia mudado bastante desde que a conversa começara, e Naruto começou a ficar nervoso. Pior ainda, estava tudo muito quieto e, até agora, não havia tido nenhum problema ou encontro desagradável. E isso nunca era um bom sinal.

Explicando: Naruto era um fiel seguidor da Lei de Murphy. Ela geralmente se aplicava em todas as situações de sua vida. E agora temia estar enquadrado no corolário número vinte e quatro ("A Natureza está a favor da falha").

Shikamaru finalmente respondeu.

- _Sim, é melhor você vir logo para cá. A gente precisa organizar a barricada antes de ficar escuro._ – ele suspirou novamente.

_Parece até que foi ele quem andou sete quarteirões no meio de Kyoto para chegar numa loja de departamentos, e não que ficou sentado no abrigo, monitorando as coisas pelo walkie-talkie. _Naruto rolou os olhos.

– _Pega luva e mochilas de saco, se tiver. E se passar pelo setor de roupas, troque essa sua bendita jaqueta_ **laranja** _por alguma coisa mais discreta._

- O quê? Eu gosto dessa jaqueta!

- _É _claro_ que você gosta. De todas as coisas que você podia pegar no dormitório quando nós saímos de lá, você pegou isso, um baralho e uma miniatura de GUNDAM._

- Ei, era uma edição limitada! Você sabe quantas horas eu fiquei esperando—

_Crash._

- _Merda!_ – Naruto sibilou. – Shika, luvas e mochilas ficam pra a próxima. 'Té já.

Sem se importar em ouvir qualquer resposta, Naruto jogou o walkie-talkie no bolso interno da jaqueta e verificou se as duas mochilas que carregava, uma nas costas e outra de carteiro, estavam devidamente amarradas em seu corpo. A mochila de carteiro ia balançar um pouco quando ele corresse, mas havia diminuído a alça para que atrapalhasse o mínimo possível. Além do mais, ela era pequena, e estava contendo as coisas que podiam ser descartadas sem nenhum prejuízo para os suprimentos do grupo. Bom, ele ia certamente sentir falta de esfregar a bunda de Kiba no chão com a nova estratégia de _Pokémon _que estava pensando em usar no duelo de duplas, mas, considerando que eles estavam no Japão, haveria outras oportunidades e _shopping centers_ para saquear.

Flexionou os joelhos para se erguer um pouco e olhou na direção do barulho. Podia não ter o brilhantismo estratégico de Shikamaru, mas certamente possuía o instinto mais certeiro de seu grupo, e era o rei do improviso. Por essas e outras, era sempre escolhido como o "batedor" e mandado para reconhecer e fazer pequenas "compras" como aquela. Geralmente voltava inteiro dos passeios, embora hoje estivesse carregando mais coisa do que o normal.

Viu a sombra passar pela parede de vidro e agradeceu a todos os deuses pelo fato _deles_ não serem muito espertos. Se fosse um animal, teria visto seu reflexo. Naruto não o ouvira chegar tão perto, e teria sido surpreendido.

Apoiando o máximo do peso do corpo que podia nos calcanhares (técnica de furtividade que havia descoberto jogando RPG de mesa com os outros rapazes da república), deu a volta na pilha de caixas e olhou para o outro corredor com as costas encostadas na estante. Ouviu outro ruído, e um grunhido alto.

Eram dois. Homens, adultos, um com os cabelos esfiapados brancos indicando que possuía idade já avançada quando morrera. Como estavam fardados de vermelho, branco e verde, que eram as cores da decoração da loja, imaginou que costumavam ser funcionários ali. Comparando com a maioria dos outros que rondavam nas ruas do lado de fora, estavam razoavelmente inteiros, sem muitas manchas de sangue ou feridas expostas. Restava saber se os olhos funcionavam; era um saco quando ainda podiam ver.

Considerou as opções. Podia tentar a sorte e caminhar sem fazer barulho até a saída lateral razoavelmente segura por onde viera (duas horas antes, então, talvez não estivesse mais tão segura agora). No entanto, se eles ouvissem ou, pior ainda, se ainda tivessem olhos funcionais, iam correr pela loja atrás de Naruto, derrubando tudo pelo caminho e fazendo estardalhaço, atraindo atenção indesejada e basicamente ferrando tudo.

Era melhor levar em conta o corolário número cinco da lei de Murphy: "se você perceber que existem quatro maneiras de uma coisa dar errada, e driblar as quatro, uma quinta maneira surgirá do nada".

Olhou ao redor, buscando um item específico que se encaixaria em seu plano recém-improvisado nos últimos dez segundos. Cortador de grama, não. TV de plasma, não sabia se estava alimentada com energia elétrica. Roupas não iam servir para nada. Hmm. Porta-retratos e potes de cristal na sexta estante em diagonal... Promissor! Só precisava de alguma coisa pesada, mas pequena o suficiente para jogar.

Vasculhou as prateleiras mais próximas com urgência. Infelizmente, resolvera estacionar no setor de mecatrônica e estava cercado de robozinhos inúteis e coisas do gênero. Por sorte, viu a coisinha redonda e laranja em menos de um minuto de procura. Estava fora da caixa, que dizia em letras brilhantes que aquilo era uma réplica perfeita e funcional do Haro de _Gundam 00_.

_Eu sempre digo que Gundam serve para vida, mas ninguém me escuta..._ Abaixou-se e pegou a bola laranja, com cuidado. Os ruídos estavam no lado oposto da outra estante, e eles podiam virar para aquela a qualquer momento. Precisava ser preciso e não perder a oportunidade. Fechando o olho esquerdo para ter uma noção melhor de distância e profundidade, ergueu um pouco o braço e arremessou o robô da mesma forma com que costumava arremessar as bolas de beisebol no time da Universidade de Kyoto.

Resistiu a vontade de gritar "_HOME RUN!_" quando o Haro colorido espatifou-se em um porta-retrato enorme no alto da prateleira, que iniciou um efeito dominó e derrubou todos os outros porta-retratos que lá haviam; sem contar os enfeites delicados de cristal que começaram a desabar no chão.

O efeito foi imediato. O movimento letárgico dos dois _deles_ ali perto cessou, e ambos começaram uma corrida desajeitada, desesperada e cheia de propósito em direção ao barulho, esbarrando em tudo que havia no caminho. Naruto apenas esperou estarem com as costas e a atenção completamente viradas para o Haro destruído antes de começar a se dirigir para porta com a maior velocidade que seu andar silencioso permitia. Ele deveria, é claro, ter lembrado a principal e mais correta Lei de Muphy.

"Se alguma coisa pode dar errado, vai dar errado, da pior maneira possível, no pior momento possível, e do modo que pode causar o maior dano possível."

Assim que passou do setor de eletrônicos e entrou na área de alimentos congelados, de onde vinha o cheiro podre empesteando toda a loja, Naruto parou imediatamente. Quando entrara, não vira nenhum _deles_ por ali, mas, aparentemente, nada que começava bem poderia acabar bem. Vários outros vestidos com a farda da loja estava caminhando tão rápido quanto seus corpos em putrefação permitiam, provavelmente atraídos pelo barulho que criara como distração.

Naruto permitiu-se alguns segundos para registrar que um _deles_ estava usando uma bendita fantasia de _Meu Amigo Totoro_. Depois começou a calcular a distância entre sua posição atual e a porta que dava para o beco e para a escada do telhado do prédio vizinho.

Mais de cinqüenta metros.

Pela reação dos cinco que conseguia contar, todos ali ainda não tinham feito o favor de perder o funcionamento da córnea. Já haviam visto, e já estavam mudando a direção para onde iam. Todos menos o Totoro, que ainda tinha a cabeça da fantasia colocada no corpo de forma meio torta e provavelmente não enxergava nada. Ou pelo menos era o que parecia, já que continuava se batendo em um freezer da Coca-Cola meio destruído.

Respirando fundo uma vez, Naruto executou imediatamente a solução que pensara assim se vira prestes a virar o lanchinho da tarde dos funcionários da loja. Correu até o balcão mais próximo – que era um quiosque de sorvete do McDonalds – e saltou para ele. Dessa posição mais elevada, pulou para a prateleira segundos antes de quase ser alcançado por uma mulher de tranças e pescoço torto, com uma caneta enfiada perto da clavícula. Quase perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu para trás, mas se esforçou ao máximo para inclinar o corpo para frente e evitar morrer de uma forma idiota.

Claro que o barulho das passadas e o impacto com a superfície metálica da prateleira fizeram tanto ou mais barulho quanto o Haro nos bibelôs de cristal. Olhando de seu lugar privilegiado, contou aproximadamente quinze _deles_ e se perguntou como não dera de cara com nenhum enquanto recolhia os itens que levava nas mochilas.

No entanto, não havia mais tempo para ponderar esse tipo de problema inútil. Agora, precisava de sorte, muita sorte, e sangue-frio - _há, que piadinha mais sem graça_. Rezando para que as estantes sustentassem seu peso, pegou impulso e correu pela primeira. Sem pensar duas vezes, saltou para a próxima, e continuou. Cada passo reverberava como um trovão pela loja.

Na penúltima prateleira, viu que havia dois _deles_ próximos à porta, caminhando na direção do barulho que fazia. Logo atrás da dupla meio carcomida, um carrinho metálico de supermercado.

_E essa é provavelmente uma das maiores apostas que eu vou fazer na minha vida desde que perdi minha moto para o Shikamaru depois daquela partida de tênis._

Saltou da última prateleira para o carrinho.

Caiu em pé, mas sentiu o choque da queda nos pés e se abaixou por reflexo. Com o impulso da aterrissagem, o carrinho moveu-se para frente muito rápido até esbarrar na porta dupla de vai e vem e continuar correndo no lado de fora. Naruto não esperou que parasse e pulou para o chão, desajeitado. Correu aos tropeços para a escada metálica de incêndio que usara para entrar naquele beco horas antes. Mal chegara na metade quando cinco deles saíram e tentaram acompanhá-lo.

Felizmente, sempre pareciam ter dificuldade em subir coisas. Naruto puxou o canivete que tinha no bolso da calça e testou novamente a pontaria pela qual era conhecido entre seus amigos no grupo. A lâmina fincou no olho daquele que estava subindo, fundo o bastante para atingir a parte que fosse do cérebro responsável por manter aquele corpo decadente funcionando. O alvo soltou as mãos que tentavam impulsioná-lo para cima, e caiu sobre os outros embaixo dele.

Naruto puxou a escada móvel para cima, arfando, e sentou um pouco no chão do primeiro lance de escadas. Quando recuperou o fôlego, havia quinze deles grunhindo e grasnando, riscando a parede com o sangue coagulado de suas unhas quebradas. Erguendo as mãos para cima, como se estivessem rezando.

- Caraca, como eu queria uma arma. – o rapaz praguejou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos loiros e deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados do que o normal.

Olhou para cima. Quando saíra da base, o céu estivera no mesmo tom de anil dos seus olhos. Agora, começava a ficar naquele tom meio esbranquiçado, meio lilás do início do crepúsculo. Não podia mais perder tempo. Checando as mochilas e amarrando os cadarços novamente, levantou-se e começou a escalar os sete andares da escada de incêndio para chegar ao telhado. Não olhou mais para aqueles que estavam embaixo, gemendo alto.

Considerou-se com um felizardo por poder fazer o trajeto de volta pelos telhados dos prédios. Nem toda a sorte do mundo permitiria que sobrevivesse a um trajeto pelas ruas da cidade. Nem mesmo descontando a Lei de Murphy.

* * *

_primeiro_

**a morte é apenas o princípio**

* * *

A bateria do celular estava piscando com seus últimos momentos de vida. O sinal da cobertura da operadora havia sumido completamente há semanas, e Sasuke abriria uma ação de perdas e danos contra a empresa provedora se não fosse, em parte, dono dela. Entretanto, se deixasse a frustração de lado e ouvisse a própria consciência, teria de admitir que a situação estava muito complicada, já que até mesmo a transmissão por satélite que alimentava seu celular de última geração havia sido desabilitada.

O Grupo Uchiha primava pela perfeição. Nunca permitiriam que esse tipo de problema técnico acontecesse, a menos que o planeta enfrentasse alguma crise apocalíptica. O que talvez fosse o caso.

Observou mais uma vez a tela do aparelho. Estivera economizando a bateria, e só ligava o celular quando estava em lugares propícios a encontrar sinais de transmissão ou _wi-fi_, ou quando porventura tinha sorte e encontrava algum lugar que ainda possuísse energia elétrica para usar o carregador. No entanto, os sinais haviam desaparecido quase simultaneamente na segunda semana do pandemônio e, atualmente, só conseguiam encontrar eletricidade em locais com gerador próprio. Como hospitais.

Mas a pior idéia que alguém poderia ter era entrar em um hospital, naquelas circunstâncias.

Franzindo o cenho e tirando um pouco a franja dos olhos, o rapaz leu, pela bilionésima vez, a última mensagem que havia recebido, pouco antes do celular virar um peso morto. Era curta, direta, sem nada além de informações pertinentes. Mesmo assim, passava a nostálgica idéia da brincadeira de caça ao tesouro que costumava ser uma constante quando morara em Kyoto, dezesseis anos antes, e tivera que aturar um amigo de infância obcecado por piratas.

"_Você está por conta própria. _

_Mandar um helicóptero para Kyoto é estupidez. _

_Vá para casa. _

_Depois, vá para Hokkaido. _

_Mande um sinal."_

Na lacuna do remetente, havia um número que ele não conhecia. Ainda assim, Sasuke reconhecia a mensagem e quem havia enviado aquelas instruções – Itachi nunca adoçava nada do que dizia. Os anos tornaram Sasuke um perito em interpretar as frases confusas, cheias de metáforas e diversos sentidos nas entrelinhas, que eram a principal tipo de discurso adotado por seu irmão mais velho.

"Você está por conta própria" podia ser entendido como "não posso ajudar". Não podia mandar o helicóptero para aquela cidade porque a primeira lição que qualquer um havia aprendido sobre as coisas que infestavam as ruas era o fato de serem atraídos pelo som. Um helicóptero seria o equivalente a jogar dez quilos de carne sangrando no meio de um bando de tubarões.

Sua casa ficava em Tokyo, e possuía um heliporto particular. Isso significava que Itachi sugerira que o irmão deveria usar o helicóptero e, também, que era uma péssima idéia tentar a sorte em um aeroporto. Não que ele precisasse ser avisado quanto a isso já que, quando a confusão começara, Sasuke tinha acabado de desembarcar na cidade para apresentar um de seus projetos de pesquisa na Universidade de Kyoto. Ter escapado com vida daquele lugar havia sido experiência suficiente para compreender que um aeroporto é o pior lugar para se estar quando toda a população de um país entra em pânico depois da declaração de estado de calamidade pública.

Não sabia por que deveria ir para Hokkaido, mas não discutiria uma sugestão direta como aquela. Especulava que talvez o frio que viria com o inverno, dali a duas semanas, ajudaria a diminuir a atividade _deles_; fora isso, não fazia idéia do que haveria em Hokkaido que pudesse ajudá-lo. Também não poderia saber como "mandar um sinal" enquanto não alcançasse esse objetivo.

E, para isso, precisava de um carro.

Os Uchiha possuíam um castelo da Era Heian nos arredores de Kyoto, mas Sasuke não lembrava exatamente onde e não considerou prático procurar para tentar conseguir o carro que possuía estacionado por lá. O caminhão que conseguira para fugir do aeroporto estava com o tanque vazio desde que ele e seus três acompanhantes haviam tentado reabastecer em um posto de combustível na semana anterior. A tentativa fora um desastre completo – não só o posto não tinha combustível, como o barulho do motor havia atraído uma verdadeira multidão até eles.

E era por isso que o quarteto estava refugiado no terceiro andar de uma empresa de segurança que ficava ao lado, sobrevivendo dos suprimentos da pequena loja de conveniência do posto. Todo aquele trabalho quase valera à pena quando os quatro encontraram um estoque considerável de armas e munições. O que não mudava o fato de precisarem de um carro.

A comida estava acabando, e procurar as chaves dos veículos parados no meio da rua havia sido um experimento quase fatal: a maioria dos automóveis cercando o posto estava sem gasolina; outros estavam capotados ou trancados em engavetamentos. Os mais distantes tinham obstáculos demais para serem alcançados, mas pareciam a única opção até que Juugo ouvira ruído de motor e avistara dois veículos seguindo pela pista mais vazia do lado oposto ao esconderijo onde estavam.

De acordo com ele, eram dois carros, que já haviam andando por aquele caminho duas vezes, sempre voltando para a direção de onde vieram. Um mini-caminhão e um jipe fechado. Sem rádio para tentar se comunicar, o quarteto se arriscara em explorar os arredores para descobrir onde as pessoas com os carros estavam. A busca fora infrutífera por dias até que, por acaso, Sasuke achara um mapa da região dentre os itens jogados pelo chão do prédio e descobrira que, a dois quarteirões dali, havia um banco.

Qualquer pessoa com um mínimo de cérebro funcional teria avaliado um banco como um dos melhores lugares para defender. Afinal, era assim que eram construídos.

Começara e empacotar as armas imediatamente. Seus "vizinhos" nunca lhe negariam uma carona se as usassem como barganha. E se negassem... Uchiha Sasuke sempre seguira os códigos de conduta do clã, e a principal regra implícita de sua família era sempre completar os objetivos. Falhas eram inadmissíveis. Ele _conseguiria aquele carro_.

Havia terminado de encher a mochila de munição quando Karin apareceu, esbaforida, na porta da sala que ele havia adotado como quarto na última semana. Incrivelmente, a garota estava vestida com roupas que cobriam o corpo todo ao invés das saias curtas que costumava pegar todas as vezes que passava em uma loja de vestimentas. Aquilo certamente facilitaria a movimentação do grupo de agora em diante.

A moça colocou a mão no peito e tomou uma lufada de ar.

- Tem alguém no telhado. – falou, de uma vez.

Sasuke não perguntou mais nada e moveu-se para fora da sala. Karin liderou o caminho, correndo pelas escadas que levariam até o terraço. Quando os dois saíram para o ar frio do fim de tarde, os outros já estavam lá, observando o norte com interesse. Suigetsu estava entornando uma das garrafas de água que sempre levava consigo, seus cabelos claros reluzindo nos últimos raios de sol. Juugo se agigantava a seu lado, imóvel e ainda usando uma blusa suja do sangue escuro que espirrara nele durante a última vez que caminhara pelas ruas para procurar um veículo funcional.

Ambos estavam virados para o prédio residencial que ficava atrás daquele em que estavam. Os dois eram mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho, mas o outro prédio era alguns metros mais alto.

Havia um garoto no alto dele, olhando para baixo. Sasuke não hesitou em puxar o rifle que estava pendurando em seu ombro e apontar para ele.

- O cara não é um deles, Sasuke. Relaxa! – Suigetsu riu, limpando os lábios molhados com as costas da mão.

- Eu sei. – Sasuke respondeu, calmo.

Aproximou um olho da lente de mira da arma e focou no recém-chegado. Era jovem, talvez um pouco mais novo do que ele próprio. Carregava duas mochilas e usava uma jaqueta laranja tão chamativa que merecia ter um alvo pintado nela. Tinha os cabelos loiros e curtos, e o rosto estava cheio de curativos improvisados com esparadrapo.

Os lábios dele moveram, sem emitir qualquer som. _Você vai atirar?_

Sasuke deu um sorriso irônico e baixou a arma. Se o outro era esperto o bastante para não falar alto e denunciar a posição deles, merecia sua atenção. Mesmo assim, não negou com a cabeça ou deu qualquer sinal de que ia guardar a arma para não usá-la.

Sem a lente de mira, ficava um pouco mais difícil fazer leitura labial. O garoto aparentemente percebeu isso e começou a fazer movimentos com as mãos, lentamente. Sasuke não demorou a reconhecer a linguagem de sinais dos surdos-mudos.

_Meu nome é Naruto._

Sasuke deixou a arma pender no ombro e respondeu na mesma linguagem. O loiro abriu um enorme sorriso ao perceber que sua mensagem havia sido entendida.

_O que você quer?_

O rapaz que se dizia "Naruto" apontou para o prédio onde estava e fez um sinal com a mão que significava "muitos".

- O que ele quer? – Karin questionou, um tanto ansiosa.

Sem tirar os olhos de Naruto, Sasuke respondeu.

- Ajuda.

- Haha, sério? Diga para ele que a gente não vai dar um tiro enquanto não sair desse buraco do inferno, _líder_. – Suigetsu comentou, carregando a última palavra com grandes quantidades de ironia. Sasuke não se importou com ele e continuou com a atenção voltada para o outro.

- Ele sabe disso. Por isso não está gritando para falar conosco. – Juugo rebateu, inabalado. Suigetsu deu de ombros, sorrindo e mostrando todos os seus dentes pontiagudos.

Naruto fez uma nova seqüência de sinais.

_Não posso descer por aqui._

Se ele queria descer, significava que tinha um lugar para voltar. Até agora, não havia pedido abrigo ou insinuado que queria entrar para o grupo. Além disso, a calma razoável que demonstrava indicava que estava familiarizado com a área e sabia que direção seguir.

A menos que estivesse enganado, aquele loiro devia fazer parte do grupo motorizado que se escondia no banco, ali perto. Ou seja, ele era o passaporte para que Sasuke conseguisse transporte para fora de Kyoto. Apesar de ter aprendido a língua de sinais manuais apenas para aumentar a lista de línguas que sabia falar, sentiu-se imensamente satisfeito por saber utilizá-la com fluência.

Formando um plano, Sasuke começou a mover e dobrar as mãos novamente.

_Pule._

O sorriso voltou a relampejar no rosto de Naruto antes que ele respondesse.

_Esperava que você dissesse isso._

- O que você disse para ele? – Karin perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura, nervosamente.

Sasuke começou a dar passos para trás.

- Saiam do caminho.

Karin olhou para cima e viu o garoto tomando impulso. Deu um grito abafado quando entendeu o plano, e correu para trás de Sasuke. Suigetsu se afastou da borda do telhado com um sorriso divertido no rosto e comentando que aquilo tudo era melhor que televisão. Juugo permaneceu no mesmo lugar.

Naruto não demorou, nem hesitou. Com sete passos largos e silenciosos, correu até o parapeito do telhado onde estava e saltou. A distância entre os edifícios era de quatro metros, no mínimo, mas a diferença de altura ajudou. Antes que pudessem piscar, o loiro estava esparramado no meio do concreto, tossindo por falta de ar depois de um rolamento muito mal executado.

Os cinco ficaram e silêncio por um instante antes do loiro começar a rir incontrolavelmente. Karin apertou as unhas contra as omoplatas de Sasuke, obviamente perturbada com a cena, mas Sasuke reconhecia uma descarga de adrenalina quando via uma. Já fora acometido por algumas delas no último mês, e se pular por cima de uma queda livre de vinte metros não bombeasse todo o estoque de adrenalina para o sangue de uma pessoa, ela estaria tão morta quanto todos os corpos mancando pelas ruas logo abaixo.

Juugo foi o primeiro a se aproximar e oferecer uma mão para o rapaz. Naruto deu mais algumas risadas e aceitou a ajuda, agarrando o punho do outro com firmeza. A calça jeans azul que usava estava rasgada no joelho, manchada de sangue; pelos traços carmesim que podia ver no chão cimentado do telhado, Sasuke deduziu que Naruto havia se machucado na queda. Imaginou se deveria ser prestativo e tratar daquele ferimento para ganhar a confiança do outro.

Então, Naruto virou para encará-lo e, assim que seus olhos se encontraram, Sasuke descartou imediatamente a idéia. O sorriso selvagem e o olhar franco diziam claramente que Naruto não era o tipo de pessoa que aceitava adulação ou cerimônia. Era o tipo de pessoa que Sasuke tinha dificuldade para lidar: sinceras demais, carismáticas demais, capazes de pensar e executar as idéias mais absurdas e, de modo geral, ser uma caixinha de surpresas.

Uchiha Sasuke odiava pessoas imprevisíveis, porque elas eram difíceis de manipular. Infelizmente, teria que superar seu desagrado, e rápido, porque aquele desconhecido era sua passagem para Tokyo.

- Desculpa aparecer sem avisar. – o loiro comentou, ainda mantendo um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Juugo sorriu minimamente da brincadeira. Sasuke manteve o rosto impassível enquanto Karin mantinha-se à distância. Foi Suigetsu quem deixou a curiosidade vencer e resolveu iniciar a conversa.

- Então, de que buraco você saiu, loirinho?

Naruto se ocupou em verificar o estado de suas duas mochilas enquanto respondia. Sasuke notou que uma delas estava cheia de walkie-talkies, e imaginou que o grupo do qual o recém-chegado fazia parte tinha, pelo menos, uma dezena de pessoas.

- Tem uma loja de departamentos uns quarteirões ali atrás, e nós precisávamos de pilhas. – ele deu de ombros. – Subi por esse prédio aí atrás para seguir pelos telhados, e quando voltei ele estava um pouco mais populoso do que antes.

Rosnando uma risada divertida, Suigetsu observou o prédio vizinho com interesse.

- Ah, sim. O Juugo aqui jogou uma bomba de gás lá dentro para tirar um pouco o excesso deles da rua e salvar o meu rabo enquanto eu voltava da loja de conveniência do posto.

Naruto balançou a cabeça para demonstrar que entendera, e abria a boca para retrucar algo quando se ouviu um barulho de estática entre eles. O garoto colocou a mão dentro da jaqueta espalhafatosa e puxou de lá um walkie-talkie preto e amarelo. Assim que apertou um dos botões do aparelho, uma voz cansada se arrastou pelo silêncio do terraço.

_- Você pretende voltar para cá ainda hoje?_

Naruto sorriu para quem quer que fosse no outro lado da transmissão, e apertou o botão novamente.

- O que, não vai perguntar se eu estou bem?

Ouviu-se um suspiro misturado com o ruído do walkie-talkie preparando a resposta.

_- Não gaste a bendita bateria... Onde você está?_

- Hmm... – Naruto olhou ao redor, procurando. Focou na direção onde Sasuke sabia que o banco estava, e apertou as pálpebras. – Três quarteirões. Do lado do posto de gasolina. E adivinha o que tem aqui?

Mais um suspiro. Sasuke avaliou que aquele que falava era a cabeça do outro grupo, e também alguém bastante habituado a lidar com Naruto que, ao que parecia, era um teste à paciência de qualquer um.

_- Um Pokémon?_

Ou talvez ele só fosse idiota, mesmo. Naruto sorriu, cúmplice, como se aquela fosse alguma piada interna.

- Você estava certo, Shika. Tem mesmo gente aqui. É por isso que parte da horda moveu para essas bandas desde a semana passada, eu acho.

O silêncio se prolongou por um minuto.

_- ... Você está com eles?_

O sorriso do loiro alargou, e ele estendeu a mão, oferecendo o walkie-talkie para Sasuke. O Uchiha aceitou o aparelho, ainda encarando o outro rapaz, e levou-o próximo à boca. Apertou o botão que transmitia a voz e calculou cada uma das sílabas ditas:

- Meu nome é Sasuke. Podemos escoltá-lo até aí.

_- ... Quantos de vocês?_

- Somos quatro.

Houve uma pausa. Karin remexeu-se nervosamente, e Suigetsu observou o walkie-talkie com interesse. Naruto, no entanto, manteve o sorriso brilhante o tempo inteiro.

_- Se vocês vierem, não vão poder voltar para a sua base. Por tempo indeterminado._

Sasuke esperava que ele dissesse isso, mas percebeu um tanto de cálculo naquela informação aparentemente lógica. O tal "Shika" estava sondando, ao que parecia. Certamente era o estrategista e líder dos sobreviventes no banco.

Sem problemas. Sasuke crescera ao lado de Itachi, e ninguém conseguiria ser mais maquiavélico do que seu irmão. Aprendera muito cedo a perceber segundas intenções e comentários maliciosos. Aquele tipo de pergunta básica não seria o suficiente para preocupá-lo.

- Nossa comida está acabando, e estávamos planejando sair daqui em breve. Só ficamos mais tempo por causa das armas.

Alguém comentou, ao fundo, "Eles têm armas? Sortudos filhos da mãe!", enquanto a voz no walkie-talkie respondia:

_- Se vocês têm armas e estão dispostos a atravessar três quarteirões com o que puderem carregar, serão mais do que bem vindos por aqui. _– depois continuou. –_ Naruto, o sol está se pondo... Acha melhor vir amanhã?_

Sasuke observou o loiro pensar a respeito e, ao mesmo tempo, analisou a situação. Era fato que _eles _ficavam muito mais ativos quando anoitecia. Provavelmente porque era mais frio e diminuía a velocidade com que seus corpos se decompunham. Se pudessem evitar andar pelas ruas ou locais desconhecidos à noite, era a melhor opção. O escuro poderia dificultar a visão, mas a audição de todos sempre parecia estar funcionando.

Naruto estalou a língua. O brilho estranho nos olhos dele parecia emitir a palavra "problema".

- Nah. Ainda tem claridade suficiente para que nós vejamos onde estamos indo. Se formos pelo telhado do posto e dos prédios depois dele, só vamos precisar correr um quarteirão. – ele calculou, sorrindo. – Tenten ainda tem munição, por aí?

O líder do grupo no banco resmungou algo que soou como "problemático", e depois respondeu com mais clareza.

_- O suficiente. Se for vir, saia agora. Fale quando estiver pronto._

O walkie-talkie encerrou a transmissão com um ruído de finalidade. Atrás de Sasuke, Karin não conseguia fechar a boca, embasbacada. Suigetsu ria silenciosamente perto da porta, e Juugo observava o estranho com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

Sasuke devolveu o aparelho de comunicação à distância para o dono, e continuou a encará-lo enquanto pensava.

- E então, vocês vêm comigo? – Naruto perguntou, estalando o pescoço e movendo o joelho esfolado para testar seu movimento de dobra.

Eles tinham dois carros, e não pareciam avessos a acolher mais gente. O banco providenciaria segurança enquanto não eram convencidos a seguir para Tokyo e, apesar de grupos maiores serem mais difíceis de mover quando chegasse a hora, os outros pareciam tão calejados quanto seu grupo de quatro era. Provavelmente não trariam problemas.

Além do mais, quando chegasse a hora e eles se recusassem a seguir para Tokyo... Sasuke conseguiria o carro, de qualquer forma. Não estava acostumado a ter seu objetivos negados, e não seria agora que adquiriria postura conformista.

Acenando com a cabeça para Juugo e Suigetsu, falou:

- Peguem as armas e munição que já organizamos, os comunicadores, as lanternas e o mapa da cidade.

Karin soltou um gemido de indignação e pousou uma mão no ombro do Uchiha, virando-o para ela.

- Você não pode está falando sério, Sasuke! Não era essa a razão de não nos aventurarmos a nos afastar demais daqui nos últimos dias? E é loucura fazer isso à noite, você sabe disso! Você viu como é!

Sasuke olhou de relance para a mão da mulher como se aqueles dedos estivessem sujando suas roupas de piche. Karin foi rápida em desfazer o contato e recuar.

- Há diferenças entre andar a esmo e seguir para um lugar específico, Karin. - Juugo comentou calmamente, enquanto caminhava a passos lentos para a porta do telhado. – A porta lá embaixo não vai resistir a essa noite, depois da bomba de fumaça que nós jogamos e por causa do barulho do gerador. Assim que a energia acabar e deixar de segurar as trancas externas, nós seremos invadidos.

Karin alternou seu olhar aflito entre Juugo e Sasuke.

- Você está livre para ficar aqui, se quiser.

O comentário desprovido de emoção de Sasuke fez a ruiva arregalar os olhos comicamente, incrédula. Com um grunhido indignado, a moça marchou até a porta do telhado e bateu a porta com força atrás de si.

Naruto parecia estar achando a situação engraçada.

- Você não tem nada para pegar lá dentro? – perguntou, caminhando pela primeira vez desde que levantara do chão.

Sasuke não se moveu.

- Sempre estou com tudo o que preciso. – foi a resposta seca.

Dando de ombros, Naruto olhou por cima do parapeito, na direção do posto de gasolina.

- Dá para pular pro teto do posto, tranqüilo. Os prédios depois são de uma escola e estão todos interligados por passarelas que nós limpamos faz uns dez dias para poder usar. O problema é chegar neles: vamos ter que pular do posto para a escada lateral, se não quisermos ir pelo chão.

Sasuke se aproximou e observou onde ele apontava. Havia mesmo uma escada na lateral do prédio. Não era tão distante do teto do posto, mas ele era íngreme demais nas bordas e não haveria segundas chances na hora de correr para o salto.

Em qualquer outro dia de sua vida antes daquele inferno, Sasuke teria hesitado um pouco – sem demonstrar, é claro – e imaginado alguma rota sem nenhuma porcentagem de falha. Era muito meticuloso e perfeccionista, negando-se a cometer equívocos quando se dispunha a fazer o que quer que fosse. Agora, havia modificado um tanto dessa abordagem. Não havia desistido de seu detalhismo ou da recusa em fracassar. Não, nunca deixaria isso para trás. No entanto, desde que havia sido jogado naquela situação absurda, chegara à conclusão de que não perderia mais tempo pensando em soluções alternativas mais seguras.

Qualquer plano plausível era um bom plano. Bastava ser executado sem erros. Uchiha Sasuke não cometia erros.

- Vamos pela sacada do segundo andar. – complementou a idéia, enquanto calculava quantos metros de distância haveria entre o segundo andar do prédio e o teto do e o lugar de onde sairiam.

Naruto deu uma risada. Sasuke virou-se para encará-lo, e ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda. O loiro continuou sorrindo enquanto oferecia uma das mãos para ele, num cumprimento ocidental que Sasuke aprendera a usar bem cedo com os clientes e parceiros internacionais das empresas de sua família.

- Prazer em conhecer alguém que consegue achar lógica na minha lógica. Estou cansado de tentar explicar as minhas idéias para os outros. – o rapaz explicou, simplesmente.

Observando a mão por um instante antes de acenar com a cabeça, Sasuke devolveu o cumprimento estendendo a própria mão para apertar a dele. O contraste imediato dos dedos quentes dele envolvendo sua palma fria demais serviu para cimentar o "acordo" que haviam feito minutos antes. A pele dele era bastante calejada mas, mesmo assim, macia. Sasuke se perguntou o que ele fazia antes de ser apenas um sobrevivente, como todos os demais seres humanos.

- Você pula primeiro. – Sasuke retrucou, soltando a mão e virando em direção à saída do terraço.

Uma risada rouca e passos amaciados por solas de borracha o seguiram.

* * *

**N/A: **Culpem "The Walking Dead" por fazer retornar minha obsessão doentia por zumbis.


End file.
